Time After Time
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: Twenty years made no difference between the two. Their love was still pure, and their friendship still true. 20 song drabbles for a friend. LloydxJeremiah, hints of yaoi. The story beats the summary. R&R?


**Rules:**

1. Put your Winamp/i-Tunes/Windows Media Player on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble of a pairing that suits the song title.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 6 songs, and good luck.

xoxo

_**A/N:**__ Do I ever listen to the rules? They say six, I hear twenty..._

This is my return from Rezzy's death. But it is okay. Coping takes time, no? As promised this is Code Geass. For those of you who've never seen me before, hi. For those of you who know me, I swear I'll cut back on these before they become my trademark.

These drabbles can be seen as interrelated, but if you read the first, and then make your way down to the ending, some of them honestly won't make a bit of sense together. Nor do they all take place within my marvelous subuniverse in Code Geass. That must be saved for another day, though.

Also, because I used Beauty and the Beast, this pairing is now super official. Princess Julia's word is law. xD

For my lovely Miss Devin.

Enjoy.

xoxo

_Girl All the Bad Guys Want-- Bowling For Soup_"Did you see him?"

"No idea who you're talking about, sir."

It was the most epic staredown the Empire had ever seen. Lord Jeremiah Gottwald versus Lord Lloyd Asplund. Two crazies both sent out to find the one, the only...

Zero.

How they'd every find him, they didn't know. Everyone was after him. 'Orange' needed to earn his honour back, and the scientist just wanted to test out a new Knightmare. So they were stuck in their own, with Lloyd spinning in circles with his.

"...Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"WHOELSE." Jeremiah was at his wit's end.

"...No idea who you're talking about, sir."

xoxo

_Sleepless Night of the Eastern Country-- Touhou Project_

There was no time to talk.

He had to go solely on instinct if he wanted to make it out of there alive. He had to get back to tell that stupid scientist how shitty these Knightmares were and what he should do to fix them. It was a stupid want, but he was a skilled pilot of the Britannian military. No way was he dying here.

A smug face came on the screen of his Sutherland. "Ah, Gottwald, how are we faring?"

"Not so well, Asplund."

"You are one bad driver, aren't you?"

Jeremiah had no comeback.

"In any case, I had prepared for your inadequacy." The pilot was about to curse him out, but Lloyd stopped him. "See that ridiculously gaudy red button? Press it. You'll thank me for it later."

So he did.

Mr. Gottwald had no idea Knightmares could fight like that.

He really would have to thank that scientist later...

xoxo

_Be My Escape-- Relient K_

He's had a lot of time to think. Being alone gave him that opportunity.

Sitting across from his pride and joy, he wishes people were as simple as a machine. No emotions to get in the way of science, no unknown variable called the heart... He's just the same as his beautiful Lancelot. He can't feel either.

He pretends to, just so they won't throw him into an institution and far, far away from his Knightmares. Before the war, he was a teenager with friends, but when one left to become an army man, his emotions left with that boy.

So he sits and thinks alone, of what he can do to change the world, of what he can do to improve these weapons, of what he can do to help his old friend. The Knightmares provide comfort where people can't.

They're just as cold and silent as the hot-tempered Jeremiah once was.

xoxo

_Malchik Gei-- TATU_

They always leave me behind.

My mother thought it would be smart to send me to a normal school with other Britannian children, but no one hangs out with me...

Well, except for those two really weird boys. I like them and everything, but they seem to _like_ each other a lot. I swear they were kissing behind the trees!

But that one... they call him Jeremiah? Yeah, a bunch of kids can't say his full name, so they call him Jerry. I like his full name. Jeremiah Gottwald. He sounds like he could be a Britannian Prince too! Mommy says he should come over sometime. I think Dad might scare him though...

I wish they would include me in what they do. I want to hold hands like them. The teachers think it's cute, the same as me. But I just want Jeremiah to hold hand with me. Not that other boy, Lloyd. I like him too, but I like Jeremiah better.

Maybe, if I asked him, he would hold my hand, and maybe he wouldn't leave me behind.

Just maybe...

xoxo

_Guilty Pleasure-- Cobra Starship_

Jeremiah was known for his flair for the dramatic.

Entrances were no exception.

The dorms were silent that night, due to the absence of most of the students. A handful had stayed on campus. This included Miss Croomy, Mr. Ohgi, and Mr. Asplund.

And Jeremiah knew exactly where they were.

He broke down the door to their little meeting place, and grabbed Lloyd. Kaname and Cecile were thoroughly confused by this newcomer, but didn't question this. Lloyd was a magnet for the unusual.

"What are you doing?!" The bespectacled teen cried.

"Making you dance."

"WHY?!"

"Because I just came here to make you dance tonight." Jeremiah smirked and winked at his friend.

The two just stood there, with the teal-haired boy swinging their arms. "We have time don't we?"

The other grinned and nodded, pulling the other two out of the laboratory, and right behind his best friend.

xoxo

_Going Under-- Evanescense_

They had said he had died. This must've been the third time in this war. He was losing count.

But each time he would place a rose next to an old picture of them, one of the many he salvaged. The very first was red, but lately, they had become orange, due to his new nickname. Zero had picked a catchy one...

He would come back every time, though. He had a feeling the roses had something to do with it. So he'd wait for his comeback. Each time Jeremiah had come back, he was less and less human, and more and more machine.

Things hadn't changed much at all, had they? He was still going to be cold and heartless, no matter what they did to him.

xoxo

_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs-- Fall Out Boy_

"You can't feel a thing, can you?"

Lloyd stumbled for words. He wanted to find a comeback that left the other reeling in shock, but how could he when he was so vulnerable?

He had said yes. He had nearly asked for this. and well, he had been given his wish. But the other knew him inside and out, inside and out... So he stared straight ahead, and shook his head.

"I can't."

The other knew this. He'd known this from the very beginning. But even if he felt something, he refused to believe it was love. They were friends, nothing more. A daring set, but human nature was a daring thing.

He kissed him hard, and knew he could feel pressure, if nothing else. And this little bit of lust would have to substitute for every other nonexistent feeling they'd never had.

It was a lot to ask of nothing, but they'd have to if they wanted to survive the night.

xoxo

_Blue (Da Ba Dee)-- Eiffel65_

He had no idea why everyone made it a sport to make fun of his hair. He liked it, he thought it was unique.

He didn't know anyone who had teal hair, nor anyone who could pull it off like he could. Besides, he had the best usage of hair gel he had ever seen. Cornelia had nothing on him. She had second, but he was definitely first.

Was it because he loved it so much? Were the other guys jealous? Did they really like his hair enough to fake-hate it?

He shouted to the sky in frustration. "Why does everyone insist on making me feel bad about my hair?!"

And one person was close enough to hear, a teenager carrying an absurd amount of scientific books. He snorted at his friend, and sang "_I'm blue, da boo dee da boo dai..."_

Jeremiah was going to KILL him.

xoxo

_Ready, Set, Go-- Tokio Hotel_

His heart was pounding out of his chest. He couldn't quite breathe. He couldn't see a thing. But he had to keep running.

There was no way in hell that spectacled TWIG was going to beat out Mr. I-do-every-sport-known-to-man. NO WAY IN HELL.

He passed by a group of girls, who called out to him, but he payed no attention to them. There went his date for this weekend... But Asplund couldn't win.

"OI! JERRY!"

Up several flights of stairs was his competition, with Cecile and Cornelia on his arms, and Kaname and Kanon nearby. Lloyd waved to him over a railing. Jeremiah's shoulders sank, and internally cried. How did he get up there so fast?!

The princess smirked. "Next time, Gottwald, take the elevator."

The teal-haired teen's heart broke just a little bit.

xoxo

_Flat On The Floor-- Carrie Underwood_

He'd had enough of work for a little bit.

He loved his machines dearly, like children, perhaps even lovers. But Knightmare after Knightmare could be a bit tiring, even for a man like him.

So he went home, and grabbed the strongest alcohol he could find. Unsurprisingly enough, he had none, so he stole some from Rakshata. Whatever she had worked amazingly well. He was on the floor within seconds.

Damn, life was so much easier in school. He could keep working even after drinking Rakshata's stash.

He talked to the ceiling about his life, and how much he loved his job, and how nice his patron was, but how crappy it was that his best friend wasn't working with him. The ceiling nodded at the right times, and occasionally interrupted to give advice.

Lloyd heard a knock at the door, but refused to get up. It then turned into a pounding. He still wouldn't get up.

"LORD ASPLUND. GET YOUR ASS UP."

"No, Lord Jeremiah."

"AND WHY NOT?"

"Because I'm having a marvelous conversation with the ceiling and chandelier."

The knocking stopped, and Lloyd continued to converse with his home, passing out soon after. Jeremiah could only wait until Rakshata came home with the key. He doubted his bladder could hold it that long...

xoxo

_Beauty and the Beast-- Jump5_

"Fairytales are the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

Lloyd smirked to himself. "What did Cornelia say this time?"

"She said I was the Beast!"

"As in, 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

"YES."

Of course Jeremiah would get ticked off over something like that. Cornelia's words held an awful lot of power with him. He believed every word she said, whether it was true or not.

"Why are you upset over it?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Jeremiah growled.

How could Lloyd not see the problem?! She had insulted him! BY USING A CHILDREN'S STORY!

"I think she got the roles reversed, actually."

Jeremiah was caught off guard by Lloyd's musings. "What?"

"She should say you're the beauty, and I'm the beast..."

Before Jeremiah could respond, his friend had pressed his lips to his, and left them there. Ice blue eyes sparkled a bit as Lloyd pulled away.

"You can tell her I said that, too."

xoxo

_Mannequin-- Katy Perry_

He never moves.

He's honestly as robotic as the weapons he works with. Does he even breathe when he sleeps? Or does someone flick an off switch on him?

...Cecile must do it. She's spent nights with him before.

But now I'm in her spot, and he does indeed breathe, and I'm fairly sure I never hit an off switch, maybe a super-on button... His heart beats, he responds to my touch... He's human now, but why isn't he like this when he's wide awake?

I wish I could get him to be a bit more impulsive, instead of as calculating and precise as he is now. He's not Lloyd, but a Knightmare.

Please, Lloyd, wake up from the one I'm in right now.

xoxo

_Forever or Never-- Cinema Bizarre_

He was trained to be a war machine. Well-versed in several forms of martial arts, plus swordfighting, he was almost unstoppable.

Before he was a skilled fighter. Now he was doomed to wage war on anything that came in his path. Blessed with immortality, cursed to live forever... Bartley had no idea what he had done.

Marianne was dead. Cornelia was going to die. and Lloyd? Bound to follow as well. Would he be left? Would he be the only living thing when this war was said and done?

He had to act now. He had to find his best friend, and his worst enemy, and say what was on his mind.

But "Lloyd, I love you..." wouldn't be enough. He was at a permanent standstill with him... To say, or not to say?

It had to be now, because later might be too late.

xoxo

_Stop That Time-- Nightcore_

Every second they shared together was the best second of his life.

He'd been with the idiot for so long, it was hard to be without him. They were going to have to be separated soon, as he was leaving to be a military officer, and Lloyd was pursuing engineering. All he wanted was to be with him longer, make more ridiculous memories. There were loads of crazy stories, starting all the way back in elementary school until now. What was he to do with them?

Keep them forever, and hope to add more to their collection, that's what.

After one of their greatest days, Jeremiah sat next to a sleeping Lloyd and noticed he had pulled the knob on the side of his watch, putting it to rest for a bit.

Perhaps the scientist wanted to stop time too...

xoxo

_Let the Flames Begin-- Paramore_

He could watch that city burn.

He could watch that city burn a thousand times over.

He didn't care anymore. The nobility was dying left and right, with his patron possibly being the next target. Not like he cared. If Schniezel died, he'd receive funding from elsewhere.

He was most concerned about a fellow lord, presumed dead in combat earlier, but constantly revived for the sake of science. Maybe this time was for real...

He clutched to the photograph tightly, and watched as Tokyo went up into flames. He knew Suzaku would be devastated, and perhaps even Zero would shed a tear.

But he would not shed a single one, because even one would put out part of the fire.

He'd rather watch the city burn.

xoxo

_Witch Doctor-- Alvin and the Chipmunks_

"So you really like him?"

"Well, I mean, it's been just about 20 years I've known him... NOT liking him would be ridiculous."

There they were in the middle of the desert, sipping champagne, talking about life. A little alcohol could spawn so much baggage. And so they went on, talking about lost loves, and current ones, and how life sort of sucked.

Jeremiah idly noted V.V. was eating a cup of chocolate pudding, one of Lloyd's favourite things. He commented on this, and V.V. smirked.

"This IS Lloyd's pudding. His last one."

The officer paled.

"I also told him you had stolen it. Aaaaaand I left directions to this exact spot on his fridge."

Jeremiah froze. Knowing Lloyd and his love for pudding, he would be here in less than ten minutes. So he did what any sane man would do: he panicked.

"V.V. What do I do?!"

The immortal boy grinned. "Ooh-ee-ooh-ahh-ahh-ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang."

Oh, Jeremiah Gottwald was so screwed.

xoxo

_Artificial Children--IOSYS_

"You know, I think I'm starting to like giant robots better than people."

"You always liked giant robots better than people, Lloyd."

"This is way too true."

Sitting across from each other, separated by a round table, and their mugs of coffee, they grinned at each other, catching up on a year they had been apart during.

"Have you heard from Rakshata?"

"Disappeared when Zero did, I heard."

"Kaname?"

"Was Japanese all along. He was fired from his teaching job a few years ago, remember?"

"Oh right..."

The two talked about friends that were MIA, families they never had, and lovers they never wanted. It was like they had never been apart. The laughter was still genuine, the stories full of truth.

Perhaps the presence of Asplund's metallic 'children' made it so much more real...

xoxo

_Hollow Bastion-- Kingdom Hearts OST_

He hated the ghettos.

Shinjuku felt particularly dead to him, and he hated that feeling. Everything was numb with him, and he'd had enough of it. He needed emotion, colour, a little bit of vivacity in his work.

It was eerie, being where so many individuals had once lead vibrant lives, and raised families full of children with energy. But he kept going through, driving his Sutherland, and trying his best not to think about what was once part of the great nation of Japan. He kept in his own mind, knowing if Lloyd was talking to him, he'd be okay.

A clear picture of an alarming individual popped up on the screen. "Having trouble taking it in, are we?"

"Asplund."

"Gottwald! Good, you remember your friend. You need any help?"

"None."

"You sure?"

"...No."

The scientist laughed, and grinned, poking fun at Jeremiah. The ghosts he felt earlier disappeared as he laughed with the welcome distraction.

He was going to have to thank him for this.

xoxo

_Fever-- Family Force 5_

God, his uniform had to be an oven. There was no way anything could reach temperatures like this...

He sweating from every pore on his body, and Lloyd just smirked at him. He always like when he got flustered, no matter what circumstance. The engineer licked his lips slowly and teasingly, and Jeremiah about flipped.

"LLOYD. PLEASE. Do not do that to me."

"What, get you all hot and bothered?"

"YES."

Glasses glinted mischievously, and the wearer glided over to the officer. "Well, if you're hot, take off the uniform." Asplund smirked.

Jeremiah, in turn, made his temperature rise a little more.

xoxo

_Like It Or Leave It-- Aly and AJ_

He was now a prisoner of war, set to be executed with a number of others. They had lined them up in rows, with Nunnally the only one to be spared. Lelouch vi Britannia was going to murder them all because they had saved him.

And Jeremiah was just watching.

How dare he...

Was he leaving him to die?! Was he abandoning his best friend when he most desperately needed him?! Is that was twenty years counted for?! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?!

But he didn't show his anger, or his desperation, or any emotion at all. It was unlike him to be so passionate. So he held it in and to himself.

And Jeremiah did the same.

Even when the Emperor was murdered. By... himself?! Zero...

He looked back to Jeremiah, and grinned. By doing nothing, he had saved him.

A wink from a golden eye confirmed everything.

xoxo

_**Another A/N: **__Right-o, this was a dedicated five hours. xD And Clovis is in here~! Who likes some Clovis? -raises hand-_

Favourite drabble: Let the Flames Begin. Favourite Line: "He talked to the ceiling about his life, and how much he loved his job, and how nice his patron was, but how crappy it was that his best friend wasn't working with him. The ceiling nodded at the right times, and occasionally interrupted to give advice."

'Witch Doctor' was the most ridiculous thing ever, so I hope you enjoyed that one.

Please, review!


End file.
